1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a trashcan and, in particular, to an improved trashcan that has a stepping part for compressing the trash volume.
2. Related Art
A conventional trashcan that can compress the trash volume is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. It has an upper cover 7 whose center has a connecting hole 71 provided with a stepping board 72. The stepping board 72 is connected to the upper cover 7 by a restoring assembly 73. When one steps on the stepping board 72, the stepping board 72 moves downward inside the trash can to compress the trash volume. The restoring assembly 73 then returns the stepping board 72 to its original position.
The restoring assembly 73 includes four elastic elements 74 in four tracks 75 surrounding and at the bottom of the upper cover 7. One end of each of the elastic elements 74 is connected to one of the four symmetric positions at the bottom of the upper cover 7, respectively. The other end thereof is connected to a transmission element 76. Each of the transmission elements 76 extends along the corresponding track 75 and winds around a pulley 77 provided on the corresponding track 75. Each of the transmission elements therefore redirects and goes through a through hole 78 formed on the corresponding track 75, connecting to the stepping board 72. When the stepping board 72 is stepped to the bottom of the trashcan, it can be restored to its original position by the elastic elements 74.
However, the tracks 75 around the bottom of the upper cover 7 for accommodating the elastic elements 74 reduce the stepping area of the stepping board 72, thus resulting in some inconvenience in usage. Moreover, most of conventional trashcans have an elliptical shape. The pivotal connecting place between the upper cover 7 and the trashcan body is at the end point of the long axis of the ellipse. As a result, when one opens the upper cover 7, the entire trashcan may topple due to the instability in the weight center thereof. This is very annoying.